conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fasten
Would like to send you a free review copy of the book Holly Lisle's Create A Language Clinic (http://shop.hollylisle.com/index.php?crn=206&rn=367&action=show_detail). Will check back. Holly Lisle : That won't be necessary. The authors of the language already have access to the book and probably have read it, if it's worth the time. I don't think I'm about to design any languages myself in the near future. Thank you for the offer. --fasten 18:15, 16 June 2006 (UTC) What is this language about ? I enjoyed reading some of your texts, but what does this have to do with this page ? (I you wish we could talk in German :-) -- 212.144.199.204 22:58, 23 March 2006 (UTC) : If there was an extensive common set of metaphors with a sometimes non-trivial and systematic interpretation in many books, movies, proverbs and in history. Would you consider this a language worth documenting (even if, apparently, a larger group of people was aware of it but didn't seem to consider it worth documenting anywhere)? --fasten 18:01, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Categories :This mesage was for Tomchiukc, but s-he doesnt reapear. If you can help me... Hi, I was read that you let a message to Pedro Aguiar because he didn't categorize his articles. So, I wanted to ask you if a language can be categorized on two places at time. I was see Bleghish into category conlangs and into category Bleghish, too (last category is a subcategory of conlangs). What is the right categorization? To include same article in both categories or only in its specific category? Do you know it? Conlanger · talk ☏ 10:08, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :: I '''have' read that you sent a message to .... can be categorized in two places at a''' time. I '''have put Bleghish into the category conlangs and into the category Bleghish, too. ... : You can put an article into several categories and, of course, these categories can also form hierarchies. In the case of Bleghish I would say it clearly belongs into the category conlangs, because it is the main article of a constructed language, and it clearly belongs into the category Bleghish, because it is an article about Bleghish that does not belong into a sub-category of Bleghish. --fasten 10:30, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for your speedy answer and corrections. Regarding Bleghish, I didn't put it into two categories, but backwards, sorry for my poor English. When I have seen it into two categories, I thought it was wrong, because in cawiki an article can be into more than one category, but never into a sub-category. I hope you'll understand me. Conlanger · talk ☏ 10:44, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::: In Wikipedia putting articles into categories and sub-categories thereof is merely not recommended but it is accepted that there may be valid reasons to do so. As I said, I think the main article of conlang has a valid reason to be in both categories, which is, of course, not meant to imply that is has to be. --fasten 12:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) uncategorized articles I've wanted to categorize all . And I found a lot of your articles without category. At first time, I wanted to give to them any category and I found that I believed it was a good category for all of them: Category:Pilingual Dictionary. But now, I'm not sure that is right. I have made a list with the 51 modified articles where I've added this category. If I dammaged your project, please, keep my apologies. If it is like this, please let me undo my wrong changes. Conlanger · talk ☏ 23:26, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : : No, actually that was very appropriate. Thank you very much for your contribution. You've added some articles that belonged into the category "Pi:", though. You can recognize the difference easily because all articles that belong into the dictionary have the prefix "Pi:d/". --fasten 13:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :: ::Yes, later, I thought anything like this, but the first words were German and I got confusion (d''' can be able to '''deutsch). ::I watched your changes at Rencent Changes... Conlanger · talk ☏ 14:53, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::: :::: ... Yes, later I imagined something like this .... and I got confused (d''' could mean '''deutsch) ... ::: Even if d''' would mean '''deutsch here, how does that affect your hypothesis that all pages belonged into the category "Category:Pilingual Dictionary"? --fasten 15:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :: ::First I thought: Pi:d/ is for dictionary, but later when I read German words I thoght that could mean deutsch, and I prefeer to stop my action, before to do anything wrong. Conlanger · talk ☏ 15:37, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Pilingual Dictionary category All articles uncategorized with prefix Pi:d/ have been categorized in Pilingual Dictionary category. Conlanger · talk ☏ 01:56, 18 January 2007 (UTC) : Well, thank you. --fasten 12:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC) fiction wiki Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : I didn't write any fiction recently. --fasten 18:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, but I'm not going to contribute to conlang.wikia.com outside the "Pi:" namespace. --fasten 11:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) =This wiki is for langbuilding!= Most articles you have submitted were not other thing than redirects to Education wiki. Now this wiki will be focused on langbuilding, and it will be reorganized, so I have deleted all these lists. Please contribute with actual langbuilding content. We do not want lists of redirects nor comment-like pages. ThanksGolden Eagle 12:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Please consult me before deleting content I wrote. I do think the language "pi" is a constructed language and should be accepted here. I'm using some of the pages in this wiki in references from other wikis, so deleting a page or redirect can interfere with this structure. Please do not delete pages in the "Pi": namespace without asking. Thank you. --fasten 15:44, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: I noticed your oldest contribution to the wiki is dated 19 September 2008. I do think, considering your short presence here and the fact that you didn't consult me, it is a rather bold move to delete most of my contributions to this wiki. If you intend to delete languages entirely there must be some kind of process like WP:DELETE. I'd also recommend that you read WP:ADMIN, especially Administrator abuse. I appreciate the deletion of obsolete content but I would like to see Category:(Anti-)patterns (and only that) restored to its original state. It can be moved to a different wiki later if there is an official decision that it is not a constructed language. Please see my proposal for a book on Xenolinguistics http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Talk:Meta-schoolbook_Writer%27s_Guide/Xenolinguistics to get an idea how a language can be constructed from patterns. --fasten 16:19, 26 September 2008 (UTC) * #1: It is a wiki for constructed languages, and what you did not was that. * #2: I had left messages on the main pages and community portal about the re-organization of the wiki since many days, and I have talked about the cahnges I was going to do. This wiki did not was really active since a long time ago, and it is upon me to reorganize the wiki. * #3. There were hundreds of redirect pages! And the true content pages were very few pages! It looked more like spam to me, but it was not langbuilding at all. If you want to make a link. *#4: Wikipedia definition for constructed language: A constructed or artificial language – known colloquially or informally as a conlang – is a language whose phonology, grammar, and/or vocabulary have been consciously devised by an individual or group, instead of having evolved naturally. There are many possible reasons to create a constructed language: to ease human communication (see international auxiliary language and code); to bring fiction or an associated constructed world to life; linguistic experimentation; celebration of one's aesthetic tastes in language; and language games. What you submitted did not match that definition. It did not have grammar, phonology, nor vocabulary, it was just a giant list of links for your education page, and some pages of comments. I will tell catherine, so she can say that was a conlang or it looked more like spam or ads for your Education project.Golden Eagle 18:04, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: I can easily turn the English language into a constructed language English2 by changing some of its rules or its interpretation. For example: I change the perspective and make children appear as teenagers, teenagers appear as adults and adults "lived in another century". I can make cetaceans appear to be the owners of the language and declare the ocean to be land and water to be the atmosphere. Languages derived from English do not need independent phonology, grammar and/or vocabulary, unless an aspect of those is modified. What you deleted were mostly dictionary entries. A dictionary entry is not spam. I'm not sure you can spam a wikia wiki with links to another wikia wiki anyway. The redirects were merely pointing towards content that had moved to another wikia wiki. What you call comments were pages that had a recognizable, even if somewhat unreliable, syntax and constituted dictionary entries, which was clearly indicated by their categories and templates. The entries that had been reduced to redirects to the education wikia were comparatively few (maybe 5%-10%). Please see my proposal for a book on Xenolinguistics http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Talk:Meta-schoolbook_Writer%27s_Guide/Xenolinguistics and tell me if I could move that to conlang: Which of those languages would qualify as a constructed language in you opinion? --fasten 19:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Golden Eagle, this is the sort of conflict I hoped you would avoid. This wiki has the ability to be very free-form, and not everything has to fit exactly the same template. If a user is actively working on the language in recent months, you absolutely should not delete or re-organize, you should first try to open a discussion with that user. If you feel the web of redirects was a "bloat" for the wiki, you and Fasten can try to come up with a solution for that, rather than delete something that has obviously been a labor of love. Our wikis are here to foster creativity, not to tell people their creativity is not welcome here. Wikis are not paper, and there's no need to "conserve" space, only to organize and make things easy to find. :On the other hand, Fasten, it looks like you have a detailed idea with a somewhat separate vision from the other languages here, and that your many pages of content may make it somewhat more difficult to navigate the other languages in this wiki. Although we don't often create separate wikis for constructed languages unless we can see evidence that they are more than a single-person project, in this case I think it might make sense to create a new wiki for the Pilingual language -- would that be all right with you? While we can use this wiki's tools to undelete and export the pages that Golden Eagle deleted, then import them into a new wiki, our tech team might be able to do it more efficiently from behind the scenes -- I will find out. :Thank you both for your efforts to improve this wiki -- I'm sorry that those efforts came somewhat rudely into conflict today. — Catherine (talk) 18:54, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: Golden Eagle is right (without having made that exact claim) in that the content wasn't very presentable and most of it isn't exactly useful either (a homophone doesn't become a meaningful association because there appears to be a possible interpretation, see complement). I would have to review most of the older content, which may not be worth the time. What I consider to be somewhat more useful is Category:(Anti-)patterns. I would like to see that restored either here or in another wiki. Concerning the creation of a new wiki I think the question is how the creation of the wiki could be related to the creation of a . I do think the relation is non-trivial because even a well-intended wiki doesn't have to be educational or a contribution to citizenship education (A wiki is not a substitute for mentoring). I would have use for a "Xenolinguistics" wikia, which would start with the Xenolinguistics page from the Meta-schoolbook Writer's Guide, but only if the guiding content policy would be to generate educational content suitable for a course unit in xenolinguistics (usable in elective courses or the subjects practical philosophy, citizenship education or logic) or similar purpose. --fasten 19:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : In a stricter sense "language inventors" could be seen as a metaphor for educationally deprived pupils (and their youth language), in a wider sense all pupils. So the reference from conlang to education was actually an appropriate metaphor for one aspect of the language Pi: A reference from youth language to education. --fasten 18:25, 27 September 2008 (UTC) A solution! I got a solution. See forum:New_Wiki